


Welcome Back

by RussianWitch



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Roughness, Situational Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Christmas exchange offering.After a separation, the reunion does not go as Jefferson expected.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> not beta'd

"Shelly!" Jefferson crows barging into the professor's tent. It's the middle of the day, and the camp is almost deserted.

"Jefferson!" The older man greets him, looks up from his maps and notes, "you're early!"

He has been gone for three weeks, organizing supplies to keep the Jumanji dig going for a few more months.

"How can you tell? Half the time we have to remind you what day it is," the young man laughs, plastering himself against the professor's back. He licks the sweat off of the back of Shelly's neck, groping for the buttons of the man's vest.

"Jeff—Jefferson! It's the middle of the day!" The older man tries to protest, not that he tries to push Jefferson's away.

His hand slips into Sheldon's shirt, cupping a soft pectoral, his thumb finding a plump nipple flicking it as he rubs himself against the professor's ass.

"And I missed you!" Jefferson groans, twisting the tightening bud and making the older man squirm against him, "don't make me wait, prof—I've been dreaming of you!"

Nipping and at the professor's ear, he tugs at the lobe, crowding the professor against the map table.

"What if someone hears?" Sheldon gasps, his hands squeezing Jefferson's ass and pulling him close.

"They will be very jealous," Jefferson says, spinning Shelly around for a proper kiss, fucking his mouth with his tongue in a proper greeting.

The table groans in protest when Jefferson hoists the professor on top of with a grunt, ripping the buttons off his shirt in his eagerness to get at the man's bare flesh. Leaving bite marks on Shelly's throat, he works his way down to gnaw at a collarbone then further to sink his teeth into the swell of a fleshy pectoral as Shelly pulls at his hair in encouragement.

He's been obsessed with the older man's tits since the first time he'd gotten Shelly naked. They hadn't been very sensitive then, the small, brown nubs Jefferson had nuzzled at the first time, but he'd worked on them every chance he got and watched them plump up little by little growing sensitive enough that soon, Jefferson suspects, he'll be able to make the professor come just by playing with them. 

"Gods, Jefferson—please, dear boy!" Sheldon moans, spreading his legs to pull Jefferson closer, "I've missed you so." 

"Have you now?" He asks around a nipple, teasing the tight bud with his teeth and tongue, just to watch his dear professor squirm.

"So very much!" The professor gasps already fumbling at the belt of Jefferson's pants. Shelly doesn't ask for what he wants, he never does, but Jefferson knows from the way the older man wiggles and presses against him. 

"Show me how much!" He pants wrenching himself from Sheldon's tit to let the older man stand and drop his pants. 

Sheldon blushes fetchingly as he turns to bend over the table raising his shirt to expose his plum ass to Jefferson's gaze. 

Milk pale under the dusky fur that covers his ass and legs. Jefferson moans, filling his hands with pale flesh, kneading and spreading the ample ass cheeks to expose the treasure he's been dreaming about for weeks. 

"Jefferson! Please!" The older man pleads, but Jefferson wants to take his time, savor the moment.

He runs his thumb over the wrinkled muscle that yields with ease sucking him.

After three weeks—he digs his fingers into soft flesh with bruising force, making the professor gasp and squirm.

"Have you been sharing my toys, professor, sir?" Jefferson growls, sawing his thumb in and out of the too loose orifice. He had been looking forward to opening the older man up all over again with his fingers and tongue, listening to his sobs and pleases as Shelly clawed at the table or sheets.

"No! Of course not—," the older man is fast to assure him, looking over his shoulder, ready to get up.

But Jefferson's thoughts have already run away with him. 

His hand connects sharply with a fleshy cheek, makes it jiggle and bounce as a bright red handprint blooming in the center of it.

"Who did you get to fuck you?" He demands, striking again, marking the other cheek as well. 

"Jefferson! I swear—," Shelly protest but Jefferson ignores his plea.

Jealousy makes Jefferson see green.

The desire to see his mark on the professor's flesh consumes him.

The thought of watching his lover squirm as the camp sits down for supper, blushing and limping to his tent as soon as propriety allows much to the amazement of the rest of the expedition, makes his dick drip.

He rains down blows, sharp and hard on the fleshy cheeks painting them a pale rose that slowly turns a dull red as Shelly goes weak in the knees making the table creak ominously as it takes his full weight. 

"My dear boy, I—," Shelly tries again, panting harshly between words, he stalls mid-sentence as Jefferson rubs his crotch against his tender ass, forcing him upright. 

The walk to the crates covered in blankets that serve as a couch is awkward at best. 

Jefferson watches with delight as Shelly hobbles forward where pushed, barely keeping his balance with his trousers around his knees, his dick plump and red in the shadow of his belly. 

He pushes the professor down onto the blankets, groaning at the sight of the usually proper man so disheveled, squirming as he tries to keep pressure off his sore ass. 

"Who did you offer your ass to while I was gone?" Jefferson growls almost to himself as he fights with the belt of his trousers, "did you go to Bravestone or right to the help?" 

Shelly's eyes go round in horror, but his dick twitches at the accusation. His thighs falling open as Jefferson steps closer in welcome.

"Did you sneak over to their camp at night and let them have you?" He demands, fishing the vile of oil he'd bought specially from his shirt pocket. 

Shelly groans when Jefferson pushes two oily fingers into his body roughly twisting and thrusting until he is sure the professor is ready to be taken. 

"Did you get on your knees for them?" He growls, pushing into the tight, hot passage, raking his nails over meaty thighs leaving bright red welts.

"Offer your ass for their use, their rough hands holding you down, spreading you wide," Shelly sobs, throwing an arm up to hide his face, "one after the other until you are loose and sloppy," Jefferson growls draping himself over the soft body to nuzzle at Shelly's chest once again. 

He's missed the man, the softness of him, the way Shelly gasps every time Jefferson pushes in to the hilt softly whining for more, caught up in the fantasy Jefferson's jealousy has spun.

"Or do they make you do all the work?" He groans, raising Shelly's ass higher, the prone man's belly bulging between them shuddering with every rough thrust, "do they make you ride them?" Jefferson demands slapping the soft flesh, "watch your tits swing as you fucked yourself on their dicks?" 

"Jefferson!" Shelly groans, his body tightening around him. Fingers digging painfully into Jefferson's forearms as Shelly arches off the blankets, "you filthy boy!" And comes, making a mess of Jefferson's shirt, "I should be washing your mouth out with soap!" The professor moans falling back against the blankets with a broken moan. 

Jefferson fucks into the prone man, his pained whimpers pushing him towards the edge as he uses the professor's over-sensitized body.

He comes leaving bruises on Shelly's hips, pulling out to paint his lover's belly with his seed, rubbing it into pale skin as he slumps over the crates the day of travel catching up with him.

"I violated myself—with a toy," Shelly mutters against his hair, and Jefferson feels his dick twitch in interest, "as you were gone, for so long." 

Cursing his tired body, Jefferson swears that next time, he'll think of an excuse to take the professor with him.


End file.
